


A safe place to sleep

by Cosmicheda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sanvers - Freeform, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicheda/pseuds/Cosmicheda
Summary: Alex hasn't been able to sleep because of constant nightmares, Maggie offers to stay the night if it'll make her feel better. She starts off on the couch but a nightmare wakes Alex and Maggie comes in to comfort her. Fluffy emotional sleepover comfort.





	

 

Alex couldn't suppress her yawns anymore, she was exhausted and hadn't had a decent night's sleep in over a week. The events of the day had left her drained and in desperate need of at least a solid 8 hours, but she knew that wasn't happening. She couldn't shake the nightmares no matter how hard she tried.

 

"Hey, you should get some sleep," came Maggie's gentle voice from beside her on the couch. They'd been watching a movie that Alex was barely paying attention to. She had no idea what was happening, all she knew was she felt at ease with Maggie on the couch beside her, and the slightest bit of contact their legs were making made her feel warm. Alex shook her head, trying and failing to hide another yawn. Maggie raised her eyebrows, "Danvers, you're gonna dislocate your jaw if you yawn any harder," she joked. Alex sighed, knowing she was right. What Maggie didn't know was that going to sleep wouldn't help her. She'd lie awake for hours - or worse, she'd actually fall asleep only to wake up to nightmares that left her cold and shaking. "You can go if you want, I'm sure you're probably tired too," Alex said softly, attempting to hide the hint of sadness in her voice at the thought of Maggie going home. But the last thing Alex wanted to do was sound like a pity case, and if Maggie needed some sleep, she wouldn't force the woman to stay.

 

But Maggie is a detective, and she detects. She perfectly detected the sadness in Alex's voice, the suppressed dread in her expression, the apprehension of sleep. The detective shifted forward, leaning closer to Alex. She put a hand on the agents leg and looked at her searchingly, "you want me to stay?" She asked softly. Alex swallowed hard, not wanting to answer too quickly and sound desperate. But Maggie knew her and could read her - she didn't want to lie to the detective. "Yes," Alex whispered in a small voice with a tiny nod.

 

Maggie flashed her dimples and patted Alex's leg, "then I'm not going anywhere. Wanna tell me why you're so against going to sleep?" 

 

Damn. How did Maggie read her so well.

 

Alex hunched her shoulders up and glanced back at the movie that was somehow still playing. She felt heat flush her cheeks and felt silly admitting the truth, even though she knew Maggie would never judge her. "I've been getting really bad nightmares..." Her voice was so quiet she almost wondered if Maggie had heard her, but when she ventured a glance to the detective she saw the knowing look on her face. Maggie's smile was gentle, her eyes brimming with understanding and compassion, "I get them too, sometimes," she admitted. There was no judgment. Just understanding and sympathy. Alex bit her lip and nodded, grateful for the response. "How about I stay out here tonight, Danvers? Maybe knowing I'm right out here will help you sleep," Maggie's suggestion was genuine, and Alex felt her heart leap at the thought of a sleepover. "Maggie you don't have to do that," she countered, not wanting to sound desperate. Maggie smiled that knowing smile and deliberately fluffed the pillow beside her, I know. I want to, though. Got any spare PJs?" 

 

A few minutes later found both of them in Alex's pajamas, washing their faces and Getting ready for bed. Alex had offered her bed to Maggie, saying she could take the couch, but Maggie had politely declined and insisted Alex try to get some sleep. "If you need anything, I'm right out here. Just wake me up," she'd said, her face serious. Alex gave her a grateful smile, "thanks Maggie."

 

It did help - knowing Maggie was right down the hall. Alex laid her head back against the pillows and stared up into the dark room, a smile on her face. She felt a little more at ease. Mostly, she felt warm and happy that she had someone like Maggie in her life. Having the detective down the hall helped her to sleep, but it didn't stop the nightmares from coming.

 

Maggie woke with a start to the sound of a choked cry coming from down the hall. It took her a moment to register she was on Alex's couch and not in her own bed. She held her breath, trying to hear for anymore noises. She wondered if Alex had woken up - and if so, would she take Maggie up on the offer to wake her up? A few moments later she heard the faint sound of a sob and that was all it took to have Maggie leaping off the couch and hurrying down the hall.

 

She pressed open the door that was open a crack, "Alex?" She called out cautiously. She heard the sniffle that signaled the other woman was awake and she pushed the door open and slipped inside. Maggie heard a sharp intake of breath and Alex's trembling voice, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked slightly embarrassed. "No, no, it's okay," Maggie assured her as she blindly made her way to the bed. She'd never been in Alex's bedroom and everything was pitch black, "I am a light sleeper," she added as her knees found the edge of the bed and she climbed on to it.

 

Alex took in repeated shaking breaths, trying to calm the racing of her heart and the near hyperventilation mode she’d gotten worked up into. She felt ridiculous that she’d woken Maggie up _crying_ from her nightmares. She felt the dip in the bed of Maggie getting into it and a few moments later felt a hand on her leg as the detective tried to establish Alex’s location. “I’m, I’m s-sorry,” Alex choked out, feeling her throat tighten as images of her nightmare replayed in her mind.  “Hey, no, it’s okay,” Maggie crooned, crawling up beside Alex and quickly pulling her into a hug. Alex had been trying to get herself together up until that point – but the moment she felt Maggie’s arms around her and heard the gentleness to her voice – she broke apart. A soft sob escaped from her lips as she buried her face in the crook of Maggie’s neck, hands coming up to cling to the front of Maggie’s shirt. “It’s okay,” Maggie repeated, her eyes going wide as Alex broke apart, “I’ve got you, I’m right here.”

 

Maggie held on tightly as Alex cried her tears of fear and exhaustion, she smoothed down the tousled red hair, rubbed circles into the agents back, and whispered soothing words into her ear as she slowly calmed down. “I’ve got you, Alex,” “I’m right here,” “just breathe, I’ve got you.”

Alex focused on the soothing sound of Maggie’s voice, the faint smell of her floral shampoo, the strength of her arms. Her tears finally subsided and her soft cries were replaced with sniffles and a hiccup or two. She inhaled Maggie deeply, her eyelids feeling heavier than ever. She was so tired, but god, Maggie’s arms around her felt so good. For the first time she could remember she actually felt _safe_.

 

When Maggie was sure Alex had calmed down she slowly pulled away, still keeping hands on either side of Alex’s body, “you okay?” she asked sweetly, keeping her voice soft. Alex let out a shuddery breath, thankful that the room was still dark, “yeah,” she whispered back, “thanks.” Maggie smiled, even though she knew Alex couldn’t see it. “Of course,” she replied in her playful voice that told Alex it wasn’t a big deal and she shouldn’t be ashamed. “I’m here for you,” Maggie added on, squeezing her hands around Alex’s shoulders gently. They sat together for a moment in silence before Alex yawned softly. Maggie chuckled in the darkness and ran a hand up and down Alex’s arm, “can I stay in here?” she asked gently, knowing Alex wouldn’t ask her. “Please?” Alex replied thankfully, feeling relief wash over her. She didn’t want Maggie to go just yet.

The detective wiggled around until she’d found the start of the blankets then slipped underneath of them, laying back against the pillows slowly. “I’m not going anywhere,” Maggie assured Alex, feeling the agent slowly settle down on the bed beside her. They stayed like that for a few moments and Maggie could hear the soft exhales of the agent beside her. “Alex?” Maggie said softly, turning her head in the direction of the agent’s body. “Yeah?” came the soft reply. “C’mere,” Maggie said with a smile, lifting an arm up. Alex rolled over into Maggie’s body and settled against her, tucking into her side securely as she felt Maggie’s arm slip around her. “Is this okay?” Maggie asked when Alex didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to push the other woman too far too fast. She felt Alex nod against her shoulder and snuggle in closer, “this is perfect,” Alex mumbled sleepily, letting her eyes close as she relaxed against Maggie’s warm body.

Maggie smiled into the darkness and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Alex’s head before letting her own eyes close. It was better than perfect. “Goodnight Alex,” Maggie whispered. “G’night Maggie,” Alex slurred back – already drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a random thought for this, I'm sure it's probably been done before. Hope you guys like it! One week left until SuperGirl comes back!!!


End file.
